<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Визит в Альт-Вельдер by chernoyada</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333699">Визит в Альт-Вельдер</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chernoyada/pseuds/chernoyada'>chernoyada</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Slice of Life, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chernoyada/pseuds/chernoyada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Валентин встречается с сестрами после долгой разлуки. Не стали ли они незнакомцами друг для друга?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Визит в Альт-Вельдер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="im"></p>
<p></p><div><p class="im"></p>
<p></p><div class="letter"><p class="im"></p>
<p></p><div class="text">
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Прозвучали все безупречно подобранные, изысканно вежливые слова приветствий. Все поклоны, изящные или неловкие, были отданы, каждый гость должным образом был представлен хозяйке Озерного замка. Граф Гирке не спустился вместе с женой: благодаря молитвам челяди и собственному упорству пополам с везучестью он отошел от края могилы, но был еще слишком слаб, чтобы преодолевать крутые лестницы. Его черед встречать сослуживцев придет в Лазурной гостиной.</p><p>Валентин детально, вплоть до тайной лестницы для слуг, помнил план замка, без провожатых мог отыскать отведенные гостям комнаты и даже в сумерках не заплутал бы в саду, мысленно вычерчивая лучи аллей и вязь троп. Но он мог только надеяться, что сумеет узнать Ирэну Придд под маской графини Гирке. Слишком долго — до гложущего чувства вины, до вспыхнувшей на миг опаляющей боли в давно зажившем шраме — он не видел сестру.</p><p>— Могу я попросить вас о прогулке на стенах? — улучив момент, обратился он к Ирэне.</p><p>— Безмолвие летней ночи многое может рассказать.</p><p>Ответ застал врасплох. Валентин чуть нахмурился, раздосадованный, что не узнает цитаты, но тут же склонил голову, признавая правоту сестры. В тихом вечернем воздухе звуки разносятся далеко. Кто угодно, скрывшись во мраке, мог услышать их негромкий разговор.</p><p>Вблизи Валентин видел, как зыбка безмятежность Ирэны, в которой тонули смущенный Йоганн и отвечающий невпопад Давенпорт, замечал, что улыбка не касается ее глаз. Что бы ни тяготило графиню Гирке, признается она лишь наедине — если разглядит в герцоге Придде младшего брата. Тревога за сестру вынуждала нарушить границы фамильной сдержанности и проявить настойчивость. Только обнаружив собственное волнение, он мог вызвать Ирэну на откровенность.</p><p>— … в малую гостиную. Там нас не потревожат из-за пустяка, — услышал Валентин окончание фразы и неторопливо кивнул, приветствуя согласие сестры. Значит, малая гостиная. Не тайная беседка возле фонтана с мраморным дельфином, не укромный уголок в библиотеке — небольшая комната, в которой даже случайно не сможет оказаться никто чужой. Сестра не утратила пресловутой осторожности Приддов.</p><p>Он не позволил себе долго гадать, что Ирэна надеется или страшится услышать. Прежде чем в гостиной разгорится новый спор между пылким Йоганном и упрямцем Давенпортом, прежде чем беседа окончательно перестанет быть понятной и приятной для дам, а стратегия и тактика вытеснят их прочь — разве что баронесса Вейзель останется поучать военных — ему следовало навестить хозяина замка. Сообщить офицеру своего полка о потерях, пополнении, переформировании, но первым делом — справиться о здоровье родича, чья верность семье возникла отнюдь не по холодной расчетливости Вальтера Придда.</p><p>Лихорадка обвела глаза Августа-Корнелия черными тенями, лицо его стало угловатым, движения — медлительными и скупыми. Он приветствовал Валентина негромко, но искренне и радушно. Находясь в плену декоктов и настоек, под стражей неумолимого лекаря, полковник Гирке тосковал по строгой и простой жизни в военном лагере. Он по-прежнему был готов сражаться — хоть с дриксенской кавалерией, хоть с собственной слабостью — и его вид добавил Валентину сил. Ему предстояла еще одна встреча, тяжелая и горькая. Но пренебречь родной кровью, пусть и отравленной болезнью, было бы низко.</p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div>В первый миг Габриэла расцвела такой неподдельной радостью, что Валентин почти поверил: безумие отступило. Изглоданная ненавистью чужачка исчезла, выпустив на волю сияющую, счастливо улыбающуюся Габриэлу — милую сестру, которая с одинаковой легкостью сочиняла стихи, вышивала волшебные узоры и ездила верхом.<p>— Приветствую вас, сестра, – поклонился Валентин. Габриэла отшатнулась, словно натолкнувшись на невидимую стену, и сквозь ее погасшее воодушевление медленно проступила вдова Карла Борна. У Габриэлы Придд, веселой, легкой и мечтательной, не могло быть такого мертвого взгляда. Она осталась такой же красивой — нежная алебастровая кожа, сверкающие серебром глаза в бархатной тени пушистых ресниц, тонкие черты — но у ее красоты был привкус пепла. Сестра все глубже уходила во тьму.</p><p>— Ты не он, не он! — повторяла Габриэла, словно пыталась убедить себя или прогнать наваждение. — Зачем ты обманул меня?!</p><p>— Я не хотел вас огорчить.</p><p>Валентин пренебрег полупоклоном: ему не хотелось отрывать взгляд от сестры. Он боялся, что дремлющее в ней темное нечто, поглотившее ее душу, неожиданно нанесет удар. Поколебавшись, Габриэла приблизилась, всматриваясь в него с жадным настороженным любопытством. Что бы она ни углядела, это ее обрадовало. На розовых губах вспыхнула безумная ликующая улыбка, страшная, как звериный оскал.</p><p>— Ты почти созрел, — нараспев произнесла Габриэла. — Пока еще нет, но скоро ты сдашься, подпустишь любовь. Она растопит твой холод. Любовь — огонь, ты будешь сгорать в ней, умирая от счастья, и возрождаться, чтобы длить эту сладкую муку. И когда твое сердце из пустой ледышки превратится в лучезарный сосуд, я заберу твою жизнь. Пока ты не жил сполна, пока не любил — что толку обрывать твое тусклое существование, твое копошение среди грехов нашей семьи?</p><p>— Сожалею, что ваша рана не зажила, — искренние слова показались холодными и бездушными.</p><p>— Что ты знаешь о ранах? — Габриэла снисходительно взмахнула рукой, будто отметала возражения. — Кого ты потерял? Отца, который продал бы тебя без раздумий, как только ему предложили бы хорошую цену? Не воображай, что тебе бы позволили обрести то счастье, которым кичились наши родители. Герцог Придд приказал бы — и ты бы повел к алтарю невесту, рябую, хромоногую и косоглазую, может быть, вдвое старше тебя, зато с влиятельной, полезной для нашей семьи родней. Думаешь, он бы тебя пощадил? Нет! Все мы были только его бессловесными покорными орудиями!</p><p>— От матушки вы тоже отреклись? — ровным голосом уточнил Валентин.</p><p>— Чем она лучше моего уже не отца? — безразлично спросила Габриэла. — От нее я не услышала ничего, кроме напутствия быть послушной воле супруга, — она заговорила по-другому, безупречно подражая плавному тону Ангелики Придд: — Быть может, первые месяцы супружества выдадутся непростыми и разочаруют вас, но не ропщите и не роняйте себя, не ищите утешения в слезах... Видишь, я чту заветы матушки, — со злым торжеством оборвала она себя, — не оплакиваю Карла. Я воздаю!</p><p>— Я потерял брата. И утратил сестру.</p><p>Габриэла встала напротив Валентина, почти вплотную, и заглянула ему в лицо снизу — он заметно ее перерос. Губы ее безмолвно шевелились, потом она медленно подняла руку, коснулась пальцами его щеки. Валентин с трудом удержался, чтобы не отдернуть голову. Мимолетная ласка была противна, словно вместо гладких пальцев сестры его скулы коснулся слизень.</p><p>— Ты жалеешь меня? — мягко спросила Габриэла и тут же ответила себе: — Жалеешь. Думаешь, я потеряла самое себя, заблудилась. Что мне надо поддакивать, или отворачиваться от меня, будто не услышав, уходить, снова и снова предавая, как предал отец. Не нужно, — медленно покачала она головой, ласково глядя на Валентина. — Не оскорбляй меня своим жалким сочувствием. Вы даже ненавидеть не способны. Вы бессильные, слабые, трусливые. Я была счастлива, я стала несчастна, я получила отмщение. А что осталось вам? Глупцы, вы даже не узнаете в лицо пришедшую за вами смерть!</p><p>Валентин аккуратно отстранил ее руку и сразу же выпустил, не попытавшись пожать или погладить пальцы.</p><p>— Я хочу, чтобы вы обрели покой.</p><p>— Я буду ждать, когда ты полюбишь, — невпопад пообещала Габриэла.</p><p>— Если это вас обрадует…</p><p>— Ты не должен расстаться с жизнью, пока не станешь счастливым. Твоя боль, твое горе сделают мою месть сладкой. Но ты пока не созрел, — в голосе Габриэлы звучала подлинная печаль. — Я подожду. Рано или поздно лед растает, и воды поглотят тебя.</p><p>— Я буду осмотрителен при переправе, — пообещал Валентин. Он был уже у двери, когда в спину ударило:</p><p>— Твоя смерть крадется с северо-востока. Я слышу ее шаги, она ступает мягко, и твое сердце кровоточит.</p><p>Валентин, толкнув створку, вышел в коридор, оставляя позади безумные пророчества. К северо-востоку от Альт-Вельдера лежали земли Дриксен.</p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div>Днем в зимней гостиной он наблюдал за тем, как воспитание Дома Волн незаметно направляет беседу гостей. Ирэна не вмешивалась с очаровательно-глупыми вопросами, которые заставили бы придворных кавалеров жужжать роем услужливых шмелей, не позволяла себе громких вздохов, не отвлекалась от своей вышивки, чтобы поощрительно взглянуть на рассказчика. Она не давала забыть о своем присутствии, но и не требовала угодливости по отношению к себе. Валентин не знал, досадная ли случайность сдернула с ее пальца наперсток, или он запрыгал по полу в должный миг, чтобы сбить рассказчика с аллюра. И не заметил, кто пришел на помощь Ирэне, изловив серебряного беглеца. Он видел только припорошенные сединой виски сестры.<p>После ужина немолодая камеристка проводила Валентина к госпоже графине. Ирэна встала навстречу брату, сделала шаг, другой — а он замер неподвижно, борясь с мороком. Он смотрел на Ирэну против света, и золотой ореол свечного пламени на миг объял ее фигуру, делая выше и тоньше, зажег теплые искорки в темных волосах, затемнил лицо. Осанка, изящная плавность движений, ажур высокого воротника и пышные юбки — на одно болезненное замирание сердца в облике Ирэны промелькнула Ангелика Придд. Стряхнув оцепенение, Валентин приблизился к сестре, склонил голову в полупоклоне, поднес к губам протянутую ладонь. Вздрогнул, когда Ирэна, мягко высвободив руку, легко провела пальцами по его виску, скуле, подбородку. Хотелось закрыть глаза, впитывая бесхитростную ласку, словно бы знакомясь вновь — они, Придды, умели молчать лицами, отводя чужие взгляды. Но Валентин смотрел на сестру, запрещая себе искать сходство с матерью в тонких чертах и серебряных глазах — как, должно быть, и Ирэна не позволяла себе искать в нем черты Юстиниана.</p><p>— Вы возмужали, Валентин, — Ирэна чуть улыбнулась, будто извиняясь за обыденность фразы. — Теперь ради благословляющего поцелуя привстать на носки придется мне.</p><p>— Я охотно облегчу вам задачу, — и Валентин наклонился к сестре, как в детстве подставляя лоб под мягкое касание губ и быструю молитву.</p><p>— Мы изменились, но не настолько, чтобы стать незнакомцами, — прошептала Ирэна.</p><p>Валентин кивнул. Он подумал о своем мундире и герцогском перстне — и о белых нитях в волосах совсем еще молодой сестры.</p><p>— В наши сердца не заглянуть извне, — продолжала Ирэна. — Мы так привыкли к бастионам, что скрежет цепей подъемного моста через ров наших тайн звучит грохотом, предвещающим обрушение всего замка… Будьте моим гостем, брат.</p><p>— Почему вы хмуритесь? — спросила она после паузы. Валентин подал ей руку, подвел к резному креслу и ответил, занимая соседнее:</p><p>— Я в очередной раз убеждаюсь, как мало общего имеют легенды и жизнь.</p><p>— За четверть века сражение, в котором принимали участие вы… и мой муж, — крошечную запинку никто другой и не заметил бы, — обрастет почти сказочными подробностями.</p><p>— Мне вспомнилась легенда о Гильме и Коррате, королевских детях, — уточнил Валентин. — О выданной за воинственного соседа сестре и младшем брате, которому отец оставил в наследство раздоры.</p><p>Ирэна промолчала, благовоспитанно опустив ресницы.</p><p>— Вы помните обычай той сказочной страны? — Валентин не сомневался в утвердительном ответе и все же процитировал: — "Вдов избавляли от мучительной тоски по умершему мужу, отдавая речному чудовищу. Так горожане оказывали благодеяние несчастным женщинам и насыщали утробу того, кто грозил довести град до нищеты и смуты". Когда я впервые отыскал в книге эту легенду, самонадеянно и недальновидно мечтал, что стану похожим на Коррата. Я видел в нем победителя бесчисленных битв, под чьим правлением королевство разрослось за счет отвоеванных земель. Того, кто вторгся в осиротевшие владения зятя и успел вызволить сестру из жертвенной лодки. А спасенной сестрой я воображал вас, — он попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла кривой, словно уголок губ дернули вверх рыболовным крючком. — Я воображал, как во главе войска прорубаюсь сквозь жаждущую крови толпу и могучим ударом отправляю верховного чиновника на корм чудовищу.</p><p>— Столь благородные помыслы делают честь любому младшему брату.</p><p>Валентин покачал головой:</p><p>— Я самовлюбленно грезил о собственном геройстве, не замечая печальной участи сестры. Теперь я возглавил род, под моим началом полк, я научился побеждать в сражениях — но бессилен спасти вас.</p><p>— Ничто не угрожает моей жизни. Если война не переместится ближе к Альт-Вельдеру, нас не коснутся даже ее отголоски.</p><p>— Разве Мельников луг не переменил вашу жизнь? — Валентин и сам прекрасно умел уводить разговор в сторону, не замечать завуалированных вопросов, путать следы, заманивать собеседника в лабиринт недосказанностей и двусмысленных фраз. Его вопрос был сродни картечному залпу в упор.</p><p>— Я не овдовела, — не отвела взгляда Ирэна. — Не стану лгать, я примеряла на себя подобную судьбу. Но Создателю было угодно возвратить мужа домой, и мой долг — его выхаживать.</p><p>— Брак — это не пожизненный приговор, — осторожно заметил Валентин, словно пробуя ногой тонкий лед.</p><p>— Нам, Приддам, нет равных в притворстве. Давайте скажем себе, а окружающие непременно поверят, что мы чтим отцовскую волю. Гирке был и остается верным союзником герцога Придда, — Валентин с благодарностью склонил голову. — Опрометчиво терять его поддержку, затевая развод.</p><p>— Ваше счастье дороже любых союзов.</p><p>— Брак без любви обошелся со мной гораздо милосерднее, чем скоротечное счастье супружества — с нашей сестрой. Если бы я овдовела, пока наш отец был жив, то, едва сняв положенный траур, вновь пошла бы под венец, — Ирэна наклонилась вперед, накрывая ладонью руку брата. — Свобода меня не соблазняет. Я не желаю ни жизни при дворе, ни нового замужества. Было время, когда я мечтала сбежать от второго к первому, но любой беглец рано или поздно будет настигнут. Вы хотите счастья — а я даже не могу сказать, в чем оно для меня.</p><p>— Чудовищу вас отдали задолго до того, как жизнь вашего мужа повисла на волоске, — холода в голосе Валентина хватило бы, чтобы стены склепа Вальтера Придда покрылись инеем.</p><p>— Вы разговаривали с Габриэлой, — Ирэне не нужно было спрашивать. Она годами видела сестру и в озлобленном унынии, и в лихорадочном возбуждении, когда ту охватывали мечты о воздаянии. — Когда прошлое отпускает ее, она грезит о будущем, в котором все мы или мертвы, или несчастны.</p><p>— Я обманывал себя надеждами, что болезнь меньше терзает ее.</p><p>— Слова не опасны, они скрывают бездействие. Бояться нужно молчания, потому что в нем таится поступок, — Валентин недоуменно взглянул на сестру. Ирэна, должно быть, вспомнила какое-то из злых пророчеств Габриэлы. — Я научилась не прислушиваться, не замечать ее ненависти, и тогда мне почти удается обуздать свою. Моя жалость ранит Габриэлу сильнее откровенного забвения, но и жалость мне не удается в себе изжить. Я не могу не думать, что если бы от сестры так долго не скрывали правду, не лгали бы ей из будто бы благих побуждений, — возможно, ее горе не превратилось бы незаживающую рану, из которой, как гной, сочится вражда. Габриэла слишком долго жила напрасной надеждой, которую безжалостно отобрали, когда поняли, что исцеление невозможно.</p><p>— Наш отец был озабочен сохранением семьи и укреплением нашего положения. Он был осторожен и искусен, но милосердия не знал. Родителям не следовало возлагать на вас столь тяжелый долг.</p><p>На мгновение из прорезей маски, заменявшей Ирэне Придд лицо, выплеснулось мучительное изнеможение души, но она быстро овладела собой, пряча смирение за опущенными ресницами.</p><p>— Видит Создатель, иногда я думаю, что оставить Габриэлу брести по острым осколкам жизни, оставляя кровавый след, — слишком жестокий промысел. — Валентин шевельнулся, озадаченный образностью фразы, смущенный тем, что стал невольным свидетелем мимолетной слабости, которой Ирэна станет стыдиться, как и он сам устыдится этого непрошеного знания. — Я убеждаю себя, что предпочла бы оплакать Габриэлу годы назад, не видя того, как она умирает день за днем и чудовище с лицом моей сестры глумится над нашими утратами.</p><p>— Хотел бы я избавить вас от этой ноши, — тихо произнес Валентин.</p><p>— Нет! — возразила Ирэна. — У вас свой долг перед семьей. Нас, женщин, опекают, называя слабыми, оберегают от сомнений и тревог, внушают повиноваться воле отца и мужа. Но во мне течет кровь Повелителей Волн. Я не слаба и не малодушна. Прошу вас, Валентин, не отменяйте родительского решения. Габриэлу уже не спасти, нам обеим уже слишком поздно мечтать о переменах, но и в такой жизни можно обрести некое утешение. У меня есть мой сад и мой долг теперь уже сестры герцога Придда. Вы должны идти вперед, не оглядываясь на то, что оставили позади.</p><p>Она стиснула руку Валентина и впилась взглядом в его лицо, не оставляя иного выбора, кроме как прошептать: "Благодарю вас, сестра".</p></div></div><p class="com"></p>
<p></p><div><dl class="more"></dl></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>